


Summer Lovin'

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clarke has had a crush on her best friend's brother, Bellamy, for the longest time, despite him having a nack for being a complete and utter asshole. The frustration from him treating her differently than everyone else, seemingly without a reason, gets to breaking point when the two accidentally get locked inside a closet together.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Bellarke





	Summer Lovin'

I really hate it when Octavia is stressed and decides that she should drive us. Summer break, our last summer break before senior year, started about three weeks ago and most of our friends started working almost immediately. So, when Octavia realized there was actually a day when everyone could meet up she decided, _for everyone_ , that we had to hang out. That's one of her strongest qualities - being the glue of the group by making sure we all continue hanging out. However, another one of her strongest qualities is terrible time managament. When she realized we were late to pick up her brother, Bellamy, at his work (even though I had reminded her like 100x) she started speeding and now I'm afraid for my life. "Octavia", I say as calm as possible when we're getting closer to the coffee shop. "Do you remember how you said that this was gonna be a summer to remember?" "Mhm", she answers absintmindedly. She stops the car in front of the shop and turns to look at me. "Maybe", I unbuckle my belt, "it shouldn't be remembered for it being the summer we die? Just perhaps." Octavia rolls her eyes and we get out of the car. "Hardy-har, you're hilarious." "I'm also serious", I reply even though I can't keep myself from smiling.

We enter the empty coffee shop to see Bellamy, my long-term school girl crush who doesn't even seem to like me, standing behind the counter - reading some book.

"Bell!" Octavia exclaims. "We're here."

"You're late", he replies without looking up from his book.

He's the hottest when he's reading because of intense concentration he has. The only thing that's better is when he's wearing his glasses too... or when he's shirtless.

"But now-", O stops herself when her phone rings. "I'll be right back."

She walks out of the shop to answer, leaving me with a guy that seems to dislike the bane of my existence.

To explain, I don't have like issues where I'm only interested in guys that don't like me. At first I didn't like him either, but when we got older I got more confident and comfortable around him and would earn more smiles, compliments and normal conversations with him instead of banter. We were actually getting along, much to the group's delight. All this... until something just switched and he basically stopped talking to me altogether about 3months ago. Doesn't help that I had just started developing more real feelings for him by then and when he didn't wanna talk anymore it hurt more than I would like to admit.

I take a few careful steps towards the counter and sit down on the chair in front of him.

"What'cha reading?"I ask and I hate myself for feeling so nervous in his presence.

He doesn't actually answer, just turns the cover of the book towards me so that I can see. _The Odysessy_. I snort as this might be the hundreth time I've seen him read this goddamned book.

"Don't you know that one word-by-word by now?"

"Not yet", his voice indifferent.

Irritated that no matter how much I try he continues to push me away. I don't have the energy to bring it up, I haven't dared to ever since it started, so I simply get off the chair again and start walking towards the exit to get some air. However, Octavia enters the coffee shop just then.

"Guy, Gabriel's car broke down so I have to go pick him up", she walks over and gives Bellamy a peck on the cheek. "Be nice", she tells him silently, but I can still hear her clearly.

Uncomfortable emotions start making my heart pound. I don't wanna be alone with him for a longer amount of time, not even knowing why he suddenly hates me.

"O, I'll come with you."

"You won't fit", she says and gives me a peck on the cheek as well. "He was gonna bring a bunch of shit so now we're gonna be cramped in my smaller car with all that."

 _Don't panic. I don't care what he thinks about me. You can just sit and draw in silence while waiting.  
  
  
_ I got my bag out of her car before she left and now I'm sitting on a chair far away from the counter where Bellamy is still reading. I continue to have my bag on my back so I won't waste time to get the hell out of here. After about 10minutes I start feeling restless however. The energy in the shop is so excrutiating and I can't concentrate on my drawing of my mom and her husband Marcus (I had promised mom that I would draw the two of them for their anniversary). I put my notepad back in my bag and reluctantly walk over to Bellamy.

"Hey", I say to get his attention. He seems very annoyed as he looks up at me. "Where's the owner?"

He looks so annoyed by my presence and it makes me want to cry _and_ punch him. _What the hell did I ever do to you?!_

"Indra wanted a day of with her daughter", he finally answers as he closes the book. He leans over the counter with a challenging stare and I realize I must have had my own bitchy challenging face because of the anger I feel. "She asked me to close up early. Why do you ask?"

"I was just asking", I answer defensively and I definitely sound like a child.

Bellamy smirks because he knows he's getting under my skin. I groan angrily and walk off into the back of the coffee shop. I need to get away from him. I don't understand why he's acting like this. Everything was going great... I even thought he could feel the same way for me as I felt for him. _Feel_. I can't get rid of the longing in my chest - the longing to touch him, be near him, make him smile. A longing for him.

I don't wanna be just another girl that crushes on him and just wants his attention. That's not me. If someone isn't interested in me, I move on. If someone is rude towards me, I move on. If someone doesn't like me, I move the fuck on... and yet, I can't now. Not with Bellamy.   
I feel the tears of embarrassment about to run down my cheeks. _You cannot cry here._

I run into a closet, but don't even have time to close the door behind me before I accidentally knock down an entire shelf with my backpack and a bunch of stuff falls down.

_Shit!_

Within seconds Bellamy calls: "Clarke!"

I don't even have time to answer or pick up any of the things that have fallen down before he comes running into the closet with such a force the door shuts behind him.

"For fuck's sake, princess!" he says angrily and it bothers me that he calls me the nickname he called me when we were younger and he went out of his way to be rude towards me. "What are you even doing in here?"

It's a small closet and he's very close and I still feel the tears at the brink of breaking free. _I need to get out of here._

I don't answer him, I just try to walk past him and open the door. He doesn't try and stop me... the door does. It won't open. I try to push and pull, neither works. I feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks. I clear my throat, so he won't hear the fact that I'm crying.

"Bellamy", I say, but I have to clear my throat again before continuing. "The door won't open."

"What?" he comes up next to me and tries to wiggle the door open, but it still won't budge. "Shit."

Panic starts coming over me. I'm crying because of the guy I'm locked inside a small closet with. _Fucking. Shit!_  
  
  
"Okay, bye", Bellamy ends the call to Octavia. "Shit!"

I'm sitting on the floor and dried my tears before Bellamy could notice them. He immediately tried to call Indra, who didn't respond, and then went on to call Octavia.

"What?" I ask detached.

"It will be near an hour before they're here", Bellamy puts his head against one of the walls with a sigh. "Apparently, they needed gas or something... which means the coffee shop will be open without supervision for an entire hour. Fuck!"

I would feel ashamed, deep down I do, but right now I just feel so tired and emotionless. Bellamy doesn't seem to even notice as he just keeps going. _This is the most he's talked to me in what feels like forever_.

"Clarke!" he catches my attention and it's obvious he's been talking for a while and I had accidentally tuned him out. "I asked why the hell you were even in here to begin with."

I sigh, I can't tell him the truth. "I was just looking around and needed a place to breathe."

He looks unconvinced, but seems to shake it off. "Yeah, and now we're stuck here and I might lose my job if Indra finds out about this."

"I'm sorry", I barely whisper. "I just... I needed a place to breathe."

"Yeah, you said that", Bellamy grumbles as he leans up against the wall.

I should feel guilty, but right now the frustration and hurt I have been feeling for 3months is getting too much.

"Why do you hate me?"

I just blurt it out. I had not planned on bringing it up at all and definitely while sounding like a hurt little girl, but now it's out and he looks shocked.

"What? I don't hate you."

I cock my head to the side and look at him. "Then what the fuck happened? You just stopped talking to me and started treating me worse than when we first met. You have been treating me like I don't even exist!"

Bellamy sighs and drags his hand over his face. "Clarke... I-", he sighs heavily. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, figure it out then!" I'm definitely getting angry now. "I deserve an explanation."

"I don't-", he begins, but I cut him off.

"Yes, you do! Don't say 'i don't know', because _something_ made you change your whole attitude towards me!"

"Clarke, I-", I cut him off again.

"Be honest with me!"

"I can't be in love with my sister's best friend!" he shouts back and seems to instantly regret it. "I-"

I'm stunned. I did not expect that.

"Wh-what?" my heart is pounding hard and I can feel my cheeks flush. "You... what?"

He glides down on the floor so he's sitting right in front of me. He burries his face in his hands and sighs once again.

"I don't wanna be that creepy older brother that falls for his sister's friends and... I don't wanna make you uncomfortable. You're just so", yet another sigh, "perfect and I know you only see me as O's brother and nothing else and I don't wanna make you feel like you have to say something back or-", I cut him off in his rambling.

"You're in love with me? Not just a crush... you're full-on in love?" I have to know.

He looks up at me and his face is beautiful despite the shame that is all over it. "I'm in love with you, Clarke. That's why I have been such an ass, I was trying to push you away so you wouldn't discover my feelings and be disgusted or something. Instead I hurt you."

I take a deep breath, because this is a lot to process. _Love_ _. He loves me..._ It's something I've been too cowardly to even think could be what I felt for him, but now that he says it out loud... it's perfect.

I carefully crawl over to him where he's sitting and place myself on his lap. My thighs spread and I can see the surprise in his eyes. My short skirt makes my bikini-panties bare against his pants, and I immediately feel his reaction through them. His hands carefully land on my hips and I feel my panties getting wet right away.

"I'm in love with you too, you idiot:"

I lean in to brush my lips against his, but he meets me halfway. Our kiss is gentle at first, but it very quickly turns into something more hungry. His taste and smell is intoxicating and I just want more. His hands start roaming my body, gently letting them glide up under my shirt, but not touching my chest or the area I actually want him to touch. I roll my hips against his and he lets out a groan from deep down in his chest. He pulls away from the kiss and we both pant heavily.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I let out a laugh because of how cute he can really be sometimes. "Yes, I'm sure... are you?"

A grine, a beautiful grine, spreads across his entire face and his lips crash into mine once again. This time we don't waste any time. I tug at his shirt and while smiling against my lips, he pulls it off. Now it's my time to smile against his lips because I really love it when he's shirtless. Bellamy quirks his eyebrow up in a challenging way and I easily accept and pull off my own shirt. Since I'm wearing a bikini, it's not something he wouldn't have seen anyways, but based on his darkened stare... he's not disappointed. I know my tits are definitely one of my more defining assets, but seeing Bellamy looking at them this way makes me feel proud. While he's still admiring them I untie the bikini behind my back and let it drop to our laps. A hungry growl escapes the beautiful man in front of me. 

"You sure this is what you want?" he asks, tearing his eyes away from my chest to look into my eyes.

I roll my eyes, even though him caring so much only makes me smile widely and my heart to swell, and I grab both his hands and place them on my tits. I then lean forward and whisper into his right ear: "Yes, I'm sure. I want this, I want you. Now fuck me." 

He chuckles and I feel him gently squeezing my tits while at the same time circling my nipples with his thumbs. I moan as he does so and roll my hips against his once again. Bellamy groans and moves his hands to my ass and lifts me up so that he can lie my down on the floor before he starts kissing down my body. When he gets to my tits he takes the right nipple in his mouth and sucks. I wiggle a little underneath him to get as much friction possible. His tounge starts circling my nipple and I moan again, louder this time. He then lets go off the nipple with a pop and moves on to my left one to give that one as much attention. I drag my fingers through his curly hair and moan once again, before: "Bellamy!"

He looks up, concern written all over his face. I bite my lip before saying: "I can't wait any longer."

Relief washes over his facial expression before he smirks. 

"Been waiting for this for a while, huh?"

I roll my eyes again before wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him closer. I feel his cock stiff against his pants and pressed against my pussy. 

"And how long have _you_ been waiting?"

Another grine and he starts kissing my neck while talking inbetween the kisses.

"Ever since I saw you in that red bikini when you were sixteen I realized I was screwed. Your body is a masterpiece and with that sexy fucking brain of your's. Fuck, princess. I have been wanting this ever since." 

All this praise makes my heart swell even more and I need him as close as possible.

"Bellamy", I whine. "I can't wait any longer. I want you now."

He kisses me hard and hungrily on the lips and is just about to unbutton his pants when he comes to a sudden stop.

"I don't have a condom."

I smile softly and take off both my skirt and panties. "I'm on the pill and clean."

He stares at my pussy and a soft smile spreads across his face as well. "You're perfect." 

I'm just about to whine again when he finally removes his pants and briefs. _Fuck_. I know I let out a moan when he released his cock, based off of his smug facial expression, but I don't let him get too cocky. I let my own fingers slide down to my pussy and start massaging my clit. Bellamy's eyes immediately darken again as he observes my motions. He touches himself slightly, probably mostly to ease the ache, because he quickly stops and starts helping me instead. His fingers are bigger than mine and so when he pushes two of them inside me I nearly scream. 

"More!" I moan. "Bellamy, I want-"

"What do you want, princess?" he asks, his voice hoarse and sexier than ever. "Tell me what you want."

"Your cock. I need it."

He takes out his fingers, but I barely have time to mourn the loss before he leans over me and gently pushes inside me. We both groan together.

"Fuck", he whispers, staring deep into my eyes. "So tight."

I blush and reply: "That's not a problem, right?"

He answers my question by kissing me and thrusting in and out of me again. It's a calm and slow rythm at first, but it quickly speeds up. We both moan loudly and he starts giving me praise that only turns me on further.

"So fucking hot, babe. Taking my cock so beautifully. I could listen to your moaning for hours on end", only makes me moan even louder.

He starts telling me everywhere he wants to fuck me and how. I can't even answer, I can only nod and scream his name - I'm seeing stars. He then starts massaging my clit and that's it. I come harder than I ever have in my life. Bellamy slows down the rythm and kisses me gently when I get out of the orgasm-blizz. I need him to come too, so I start rocking us back an forth again - despite feeling soar. I kiss him and whisper: "Come for me, baby."

He looks at me, as if to see if I'm truly okay, before he kisses me again and starts fucking me faster. I have this need for him to fuck me senseless and so I keep chanting: "Harder. Faster! Bellamy! Harder!"

He listens and starts fucking deeper into me and holding a tight grip on my tits. We change positions slightly so he gets better access and comes even deeper inside me. We both moan when he does this and Bellamy starts fucking me even harder. His mouth sucking on my tits and me nearly chanting his name as I feel myself going over the edge once again. He lets go of my tits with a plop once more and starts circling my clit instead again and I feel myself falling over the edge again - this time harder than the first time. My entire body vibrates and my voice gets raspy from screaming for so long. Bellamy comes right after me this time with a moan of his own. I feel his cum inside me, so warm and like a nice reminder of what we just did. Bellamy rocks back and forth slowly until the aftershocks of my orgasm is over. He pulls out and then lies down next to me.

"How do you feel?" he asks, looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

I smile lazily. "Great... amazing. You?" 

He leans over and kisses me softly on the lips. "Same."

"Hey, ya dummies!" Octavia says as she opens the door. "I hope you haven't murdered ea- Oh, my God!"

She quickly slams the door shut, probably traumatized from seeing her naked brother going down on her naked friend.

"Fuck's sake, O!" Bellamy shouts whilst I can't help but laugh underneath him.

"You could have warned me!" she shouts back from the other side of the door. "Just get dressed!"

Bellamy and I quickly take the paper we find in the closet to dry ourselves off and then we get dressed. We knock on the door and Octavia opens it up, looking at us with disgust. 

"I'm glad you guys finally stopped being idiots, but I will never get that image out of my head now." 

"Like that's not why you and Gabriel really took so long", I reply smugly which makes Octavia blush deeply and Bellamy groans uncomfortably.

"Hey", Gabriel greets at the door. "The others are wondering what's happening to us. Let's go!"

As we walk over to the door Bellamy grabs my hand and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"When I said I love you... you understood that I meant that I want you to be my girlfriend, right?"

I laugh softly and give him a peck on the cheek. "I got it. I love you too." 

A satisfied smile spreads across his face and he leans in to give me a real kiss. It's soft and loving and-

"You two!" Octavia shouts from the door. "Let's fucking go!"

Bellamy rolls his eyes and whispers in my ear: "We'll continue later." 

I give him a wink before we lock the shop up and get in Octavia's car. I'm actually really happy I needed to cry in that closet now... _we'll have to get ourselves locked in there again in the future_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! It's my first story and I needed an outlet for all the stories I make up when I should fall asleep.


End file.
